L' Histoire Ne Se Répète Pas Toujours
by JenyTeen
Summary: Nous voila 15ans après que Voldemort ait été vaincu par le grand Harry Potter. La descendance de l'ordre du Phénix est prête à prendre la relève.
1. Chapter 1

Douze ans après ce fameux jour, ce jour où Voldemort a disparu, ce jour où le célèbre Harry Potter a terrassé le mage le plus puissant du siècle, nos héros continue leur vie tranquillement.

Beaucoup de choses n'ont pas changé. Les gens évitent toujours de parler de vous-savez-qui et font comme si de rien n'était mais inévitablement chaque année un jour est dédié à l'ordre du Phénix.

Maintenant Harry est marié avec la sœur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley maintenant Potter. Durant leur 7ème année Harry et Ginny se sont remis ensemble et ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Harry peut maintenant conjuguer vie privée et professionnelle avec tout le soutien de sa femme et ses deux enfants, Lucie tout juste 11ans et Sirius 8 ans.

Ron, lui, a pris son courage à deux mains et a dévoilé ses sentiments à Hermione. Aujourd'hui eux aussi sont mariés et parents. Bien sur leurs disputes habituelles rythment encore et toujours leur vie de famille mais quand on travaille ensemble et que l'on élève 4 enfants il fallait s'y attendre. En effet ils n'ont pas perdu leur temps et Jenny, Nathan 11ans jumeaux, Tommy 8ans et Lucas 5ans font partis de leur famille.

Les deux couples vivent dans deux maisons à côté l'une de l'autre et leurs enfants grandissent ensemble.

De son côté Drago Malefoy a arrêté ses manigances et se tient désormais à carreau. La mort de Voldemort lui sauva la vie n'ayant plus l'influence de son père et des mange-morts sur le dos mais jamais il n'avouera que grâce à Saint Potter il vit une vie plutôt sereine. Même sans les mange-morts Drago déteste toujours autant Harry bien qu'ils doivent se supporter continuellement en partageant le même lieu de travail.

Mais si il y a bien une chose qui est changée chez Drago Malefoy c'est son aversion pour les sangs impurs. Effectivement il est marié à une moldue qu'il aime plus que tout et qui lui a donné un merveilleux garçon qui ressemble, c'est si peu dire, aux Malefoy, Aidan 11ans.

A Poudlard Minerva MacGonagall est maintenant la directrice. Mais la liste des Professeurs a quelque peu changé.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lucie ! Lucie !

-Oui M'man ?

-Un hibou pour toi !

-Pour moi ? C'est Poudlard je suis sur ! s'écria la petite fille.

La petite fille en question dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers du 12 Square grimmault et arracha sauvagement la lettre des mains de sa mère.

La petite fille dénommée Lucie devait faire dans les 1m50, avait des cheveux très noirs qui lui tombaient à la taille et des yeux d'émeraudes, la description attribuée à pratiquement tous les Potter qui se respectent.

Lucie Potter reprit :

-Ca y est, je les reçu ! La lettre de Poudlard ! Je l'ai reçu, je l'ai reçu !

Un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année regardait la petite fille s'agiter et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille ce qui avait le don de calmer la petite.

-Papa ?

-Oui ma puce.

-Tu crois que je serais une grande sorcière comme toi ?

-Bien sur, ça ne fait aucun doute et si tu mets toute cette énergie dans tes études il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu n'y arrives pas.

-Mais je ne parlais pas de l'école moi ! Je veux affronter des dangers comme toi. Je veux désobéir comme toi !

-Harry, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas raconter ta scolarité à ta fille.

Ginny Potter vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari et lui donna un doux baiser.

-Bon moi je vais voir notre petit Sirius, quand je ne l'entends pas plus de 10 minutes c'est mauvais signe.

-On a bien fait de lui donner le nom de mon parrain à celui là dit Harry

-On va acheter quand mes fournitures ? Demanda Lucie

-Voyons Lucie, nous les avons déjà acheté et la rentrée c'est après demain

-Je sais bien, mais j'avais envie de faire comme tous les autres enfants.

-Mouais, va donc de préparer pour aller chez oncle Ron

-J'y vais

Pendant ce temps dans la maison voisine

-Ron ! Ron !

Une femme qui abordait un ventre rond appelait sans relâche son mari

-Oui ma chérie !

-Jenny veut te parler !

-Et elle est où ?

-Dans sa chambre Ron !

Ron monta au premier étage et entra dans une chambre. Une partie de la chambre était plutôt claire et l'autre un peu plus sombre. Un petit garçon et une petite fille qui avaient apparemment le même age jouaient à la bataille explosive. Tout les deux avaient les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait à la seule différence que l'un était un garçon et l'autre une fille.

Quand Ron entra dans la chambre, la dénommée Jenny vint embrasser son père

-Ta mère ma dit que tu me cherchais. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour…

-Papa c'est comment Poudlard ?

Le petit garçon avait rejoint sa sœur et regardait son père d'œil attentif.

-Bah…C'est grand et…c'est grand

-Et il est comment le terrain de Quidditch ?

-Hum…gr

-Laisse moi deviner, il est grand

-Bah oui.

-Et y a quoi qui est petit la-bàs ? Demanda le jumeau de Jenny, nommé Nathan

-Le temps de détente.

-Si maman t'entendait.

-Allez chut mes petits monstres. Tout se que je vous demande c'est de ne pas vous séparer et d'être bon au Quidditch.

-Si maman t'entendait répéta Nathan

-Nathan arrête ça

-Pourquoi tu nous dis de ne jamais se séparer ?

-Mes frères sont des jumeaux aussi et ils ne se séparaient jamais et j'aimerais que vous soyez comme ça aussi.

Jenny et Nathan embrassèrent leur père avant de descendre faire de même avec leur mère.

Quand Ron descendit il alla dire bonjour à ses deux autres enfants Tommy et Lucas, deux autres petits roux aux yeux bleus.

-Harry et ta sœur ne devraient pas tarder Ron.

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa

-Quand on parle du loup.

Harry et Ginny vinrent étreignirent Ron et Hermione alors que Lucie et Sirius, après un vague « bonjour oncle Ron et tante Hermione » étaient montés au premier.

Lucie rejoignit Jenny et Nathan et Sirius rejoignit Tommy.

-Salut Lucie.

-Salut cousin ! J'ai reçu ma lettre !

-Lucie, arrêtes ! Lui dit Nathan

-Quoi ?

-On sait tous pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas reçu

-Oui mais c'est injuste que d'autres la reçoivent et pas moi.

-Ouais bon…alors bientôt Poudlard. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

- Je me demande comment c'est s'interrogea Lucie

-C'est grand et c'est grand

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que nous répète sans cesse papa et maman, elle, nous dit qu'on verra par nous même

-Moi ce que j'attends le plus c'est les séances de Quidditch

-T'emballe pas trop vite Nathan. Les premières années ne font jamais partis d'une équipe.

-Oui mais oncle Harry il a réussi

-Mais mon père c'est le meilleur c'est tout

-Orgueilleuse va ! Tu n'es pas une Potter pour rien

Lucie rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'une manière digne de sa mère.

-Par contre ça tu le tiens des Weasley pouffèrent les 2 autres en l'imitant.

La jeune Potter se prit au jeu et rigola avec ses cousins.

Les trois cousins étaient très soudés et ayant eu une éducation commune ils étaient très proches. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient commencé à jouer au Quidditch qui était maintenant leur passion. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble sous l'œil réprobateur de leur mère. Et aller à Poudlard où ils pourraient d'une part être ensemble et d'une autre pratiquer la Magie était une vraie aubaine pour eux.

De l'autre côté de la ville un petit garçon venait à peine de sortir de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda le réveil posé à côté de lui. Quand il réalisa qu'il était encore en vacances et qu'il n'était que 9h30 il se recoucha. Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux que quelqu'un rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un seul coup

-T'es bien le fils de ton père toi !

-Maman laisse moi un peu !

-Aidan ! Il est déjà 9h30 et ton père t'a dit que tu devais être prêt à 10h15 si tu voulais aller avec lui faire un tour au entraînement de Quidditch

-Merde j'avais oublié cria Aidan

-Aidan ! Combien de fois vais-je te dire qu'il faut modérer tes paroles ?

-Désolé M'man.

-Allez file dans la salle de bain

Quand le dénommé Aidan fut prêt il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour père.

La maman faisait des signes à son mari pour l'inciter à parler à son fils

-Tu sais Aidan, tu peux m'appeler papa

-Si vous vous voulez père…heu…papa

-Ecoute, je sais que défois je parais assez stricte mais je…je t'aime quand même.

-Je sais…papa

-Allez viens là petit bonhomme.

-Drago chéri, tu n'avais pas dit que tu emmènerais ton fils au Quidditch

-Tu fais bien de me le rappeler Sonia. Aidan tu peux nous laisser seuls 2minutes

-Oui papa

-Alors prêt pour la rentrée mon chéri ?

-Juste à l'idée de voir Potter dans quelques jours me donne des frissons

-Ho Drago ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Harry est très sympathique.

-C'est parce que toi tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas toi le gentil quoi vous étiez enfants.

-En effet, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été un enfant modèle mais c'est ta rencontre qui m'a rendu bon, sans toi je serais sans doute mort.

-Ne parle pas de malheur tu veux ?

-Je t'aime

-je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard tous les enfants qui étaient en âge de rentrer dans la célèbre école de Magie étaient excités. Et c'est comme à chaque rentrée que la gare était bondée. On pouvait quand même distinguer Ginny Potter et Hermione Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants entrant à Poudlard cette année. L'aînée des Potter avait l'air encore plus excitée que les autres.

Sa mère la prit à part et lui :

-Ecoute Lucie, ne fais pas de bêtises, ne fais pas comme ton père à son âge.

-Ca vous me l'avez déjà dit. Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman.

-Et surtout reste obéissante.

-Oui maman

Ginny prit sa fille dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques que larmes

-Tu vas tellement me manquer ma petite fille

-Maman arrête ça ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

Voyant que le train s'apprêtait à partir Ginny dit une dernière fois au revoir à Lucie tandis que Hermione faisait de même avec Jenny et Nathan.

Les trois enfants ne perdirent pas de temps pour trouver un compartiment rapidement vu le nombre conséquent d'élèves. Après s'être installés ils parlèrent des différents cours qu'ils auraient et leur conversation s'orienta inévitablement vers le Quidditch. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils furent interrompus par un élève apparemment de leur âge :

-Je peux m'installer ici ? C'est le seul compartiment où il reste de la place dit le garçon d'un ton dégagé et sans attendre une réponse de leur part il s'installa.

-Fais comme chez toi, murmura Nathan

-C'est quoi ton prénom ? Demanda Jenny qui était la plus curieuse des trois

-Aidan Malefoy

Les trois autres se jetèrent des regards en biais.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ?

-Moi c'est Lucie…Potter et eux ce sont mes cousins Jenny et Nathan Weasley

C'était évidemment un Malefoy vu son physique et son air de supériorité songea Jenny

-Potter comme Harry Potter ? demanda Aidan avec un soupçon de dégoût

-Hé ! T'es gentil Malefoy tu fais une autre tête quand tu prononces mon nom ok ?

Aidan qui avait été prévenu par sa mère de ne pas se faire remarquer ignora la réplique et prit sur lui-même pour ne pas répondre.

Nathan qui regardait depuis un moment par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir du train voyait et revoyait passer le même garçon devant leur wagon n'y tenant plus, quand il le revit repasser encore il ouvrit la porte et interpella l'intéressé.

Le garçon était brun aux yeux marron. Il avait un air timide et les joues rougies quand il rentra dans le compartiment. Nathan lui demanda pourquoi il passait sans cesse devant leur wagon en leur lançant des regards.

-C'est parce que…en faite c'est le seul wagon où il reste un peu de place

-Tu vas me dire que depuis que nous sommes partis tu es resté debout

-Hé bien oui…

-Alors assis toi !

-C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas le seul. Je me suis fais une amie et ça ne vous dérange pas si elle vient elle aussi ?

-Non installez vous !

Une autre jeune fille entra. Elle était blonde aux yeux d'un noir profond. Ce qui faisait un contraste étrange. Nathan capta son regard et fut incapable de lui répondre quand elle se présenta.

-Nathan…la demoiselle te parle ! lui cria Jenny

-Pardon

-Je disais que je m'appelais Hannah Davis dit l'arrivante

-Ho…moi c'est Nath…Nathan Weasley balbutia-t-il

-Moi c'est Ethan Williams annonça l'autre garçon

-Ok ok, moi c'est Lucie Potter et elle c'est Jenny Weasley la jumelle de lui, s'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigt d'abord Jenny puis son frère.

-Et lui c'est qui demanda Hannah en faisant un signe de tête vers Aidan Malefoy

-Lui c'est un sale Malefoy lança férocement Lucie

-Ecoute moi bien Potter, j'ai dit que je ne perdrais pas mon sang froid alors je vais sortir d'ici mais n'insulte plus jamais mon nom ! Compris ?

Sans laisser le loisir à Lucie de répliquer il était déjà parti

-Susceptible non ? demanda Lucie d'un air détaché

-Tu l'insultes délibérément, tu ne croyais pas qu'il allait t'applaudir. Tu sais bien ce que nos parents nous ont raconté sur sa famille…, dit calmement Nathan

Nathan était surment le plus calme des cousins. Il avait le caractère de sa mère Hermione, les seules choses qu'il tenait de son père étaient son physique et sa passion pour le Quidditch

Tout le monde se réinstalla tranquillement. Et Jenny demanda :

-Vous pensez être dans quelle maison vous ?

-Moi je ne sais pas, je dirais Gryffondor mais Serdaigle m'irait aussi répondit Ethan

-Moi je serais obligatoirement à Serdaigle ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans une autre maison s'exclama Hannah

Nathan baissa la tête déçu de la réponse d'Hannah.

-Et vous ? Demanda Ethan

-Nous on ira à Gryffondor, tous nos ancêtres y étaient. Et si nous n' y allons pas je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que ferait mon père avoua Jenny

Puis de nouveau leur conversation se dirigea vers le Quidditch et il s'avéra que tous aimaient ce sport magique.

Puis au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme roux :

-Salut les cousins !

-Salut Anthony dirent les trois autres en même temps

-Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

-Je voulais venir voir mes petits cousins et en profiter pour leur dire qu'il serait temps de mettre vos robes de sorcier. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Merci Antho

Quand il fut sortit Hannah s'exclama :

-Votre cousin est le préfet de Serpentard ?

-Hé oui ! C'est le seul qui soit entré dans cette maison

-Il est tellement mignon continua Hannah songeuse

-Il est en 6ème année ! S'énerva Nathan

-Et alors cela n'empêche pas qu'il soit séduisant

-Allez changeons nous avant que l'on arrive les interrompu Ethan.

Quand enfin ils descendirent du train ils virent une grande silhouette massive qui criait « les premières année suivez moi ! ». Les 5 enfants s'approchèrent de lui et dirent :

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Bonjour mes petits ! Bon allez, tout le monde est là ! Montez dans les barques ! Direction le château !

Tous les petits montèrent dans les barques et étaient très impressionnés. On entendait un peu partout des phrases du genre mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y avait un calamar géant dans le lac.

-Moi mon père il m'a juste dit que c'était grand bouda Jenny

Nathan pouffa de rire.

-Le mien il y est allé dans le lac.

Tous les élèves présents dans la barque regardaient Lucie d'un air impressionné.

Une fois rentré dans le château tout le monde attendait impatiemment qu'on vienne les chercher. Tout le monde chuchotait en regardant Lucie

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?

-C'est ça d'être une Potter et en plus… commença Jenny mais Nathan l'interrompit :

-Nous ils nous laissent tranquille, ils ont l'habitude de voir des têtes rousses avec Antho, Lauren, Meg, Jess et Alan.

-Oui mais c'est chiant

-Fais comme oncle Harry t'a dit ! Ignore les !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Quand soudain une silhouette qui était très familière aux cousins apparut une liste à la main

-Bien bien, annonça-t-il, je suis le sous-directeur de cette école, Harry Potter. Avant de prendre place à table et de combler vos estomacs nous allons d'abord vous placer dans les différentes maisons qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Une fois rentré dans la salle vous serait répartis avec le choixpeau. Sur ce veuillez entrer.

Harry lança un regard attendrissant aux cousins et entra après eux dans la grande salle.

Tous les grands lançaient des regards aux petits nouveaux. Beaucoup des petits tremblaient mais les cousins étaient plutôt décontractés.

-Bien je vais commencer la répartition. Quand vous entendrez votre nom venez vous installer sur ce petit tabouret bien…

-Emily Anderson

-Mmm SERDAIGLE s'écria la choixpeau

-Matthew Bunton

-SERPENTARD

Après plusieurs noms vint celui de Hannah

-Hannah Davis

-Certes tu as toutes les capacités pour Serdaigle…Oui Serdaigle me semble un bon choix mais…Je pense que ce sera mieux…GRYFFONDOR !

Hannah ne montra pas sa déception et s'installa à la table convenue.

-Aidan Malefoy

Le petit Malefoy jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs où il vit son père Drago Malefoy

-Mmm…deux maisons te conviendraient fortement, j'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais ta maison sera celle de ton père ! SERPENTARD

Drago lança un regard fier à son fils.

-Lucie Potter

-Enfin une Potter…Avec toi pas de doutes GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissements rugirent à la table des Gryffondor. Harry du les calmer pour continuer la répartition.

-Jenny Weasley

-Ha…Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le droit à un Weasley ! GRYFFONDOR

Et le bruit à la table des Gryffons recommença de plus belles.

-Nathan Weasley

-Encore un Weasley! Il n'y a que des jumeaux ma parole!

Nathan prit une teinte rouge brique

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Et enfin pour finir Ethan Williams

-GRYFFONDOR sera ta maison.

Ethan vint prendre place aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis.

Le professeur MacGonagall prit la parole :

-Bien avant de commencer le festin je voulais vous avertir que la forêt est toujours interdite comme son nom l'indique. Et qu'une nouvelle règle a été instaurée, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Harry et Drago, dorénavant les premières années auront le droit de faire partis des équipes de Quidditch. Sur ce Bon Appétit

-Je sens que cette année va être super cria Lucie à l'intention des ses amis en couvrant le tumulte de la salle.

Megan et Jessica Weasley, les jumelles de Fred et Angelina, aussi rousse que leur père l'était et aussi mat que leur mère l'était, vinrent s'installer à côté de Lucie.

-Alors cousine ça va ?

-Oui Oui ! Au fait, les filles ? Comment il est mon père en prof de DCFM ?

-Ses cours sont super mais je peux t'assurer que même avec ses nièces et neveux il est assez strict, commença Jessica

-Et toutes les filles qui le regardent comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais vu, c'est plutôt…continua Megan

-Ecoeurant, finit Jessica

Lucie fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Mais par contre il est beaucoup moins strict que le directeur de ma maison intervint Anthony Weasley qui lui était à Serpentard.

-Et c'est qui ton directeur ? demanda Ethan

-Le professeur de potions, Drago Malefoy.


End file.
